In the subsea connection systems so far utilized, intended for the installation of subsea equipment or modules which must be locked to two mandrels of two structures set at the sea-bottom, a subsea module is installed by a tool supported by a vessel by means of a column, in which the subsea module is provided with two vertical connectors for locking to the mandrels rigidly integrated to the structures which support it, set at the sea-bottom. These types of systems, however, since they utilize the provision of vertical connectors rigidly fastened to a structure, present as a major disadvantage, at the time of the connecting operation, the inability to compensate for the linear and angular deviations of positioning which occur between the two mandrels, rendering such simultaneous connection in most cases unsuccessful.